wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Elemental Saviors
If you have any interest in joining, contact BurgundyTheSkywing Elemental Saviors The elemental saviors are dragons who have been created by the elements. There are many elements to this. There are FIRE, EARTH, WATER, AIR who are the main 4. The other elements are DEATH, LIFE, PEACE, WAR. They each have a gang. In the war gang there is Wrath and Pride. In the life gang there is Lust and Envy. In the peace gang there is Gluttony and Sloth. In the death gang there is Greed. There are other dragons in the groups they are just lower ranks because they are actually mortals. In the upper ranks of FIRE, WATER, EARTH, AND AIR they are called groups. The fire group has Death. The air group has Peace. The water group has Life. The earth group has War. War The gang of war is a couple of dragons who create wars. They are the group who has created the many wars that have struck fear into the hearts of dragons. There is a rumor that they sent the scavengers out and started the war of Sandwing Succession. The gang usually wont hurt you unless you provoke them. If so, you have made the worst enemies ever. They are led by a male Nightwing by the name of Warstarter. The others in the group are Wrath, Pride, Starbreaker and Shark (Fanon). Peace The gang of peace is a couple dragons who want peace for the world. They are the group for peace above the talons of peace. There is a rumor that the gang of peace controls the talons. The gang would not harm a mere fly if not needed. But can and will if harm someone they have too. They are led by a female Rainwing of the name, Paix. The others in the group are Gluttony, Sloth, Simmiera and Feather. Death The gang of death is a couple dragons who are dark, mysterious, untrustworthy and hate anything positive. They are basically the dragons who hold your life in their talons. There is a rumor that Hurricanescythe is a spark. The gang will not hesitate to hurt anyone. They can kill a dragon if they have done a deed that is horrible or vicious. They are led by a male TempestWing by the name of Hurricanescythe. The others in the group are Greed, Shame, Spike and Mystical. Life The gang of life is a couple of dragons who desire life for everyone. They are dragons who want life, and happiness. There is a rumor that Natureza is a plant that came to life. The gang does not hurt anyone. They negotiate, and will not harm, even if you start a battle. They are led by a female Leafwing by the name of Natureza. The others in the group are Lust, Envy, Crystalheart and anyone who wishes to join. (You can ask for regular ocs in this group) Need to make (Contact BurgundyTheSkywing if you want to make one!) Gluttony (Buff, immortal Mudwing who cant go 10 minutes without eating) Sloth (Lazy, mysterious immortal Rainwing) Simmiera (Really strong Skywing) Feather (Shy, peaceful Aviwing) Mystical (Mean Hydro Swiftwing) Shame (Animus Deathwing) Spike (Psycho Driftwing) Wrath (Mean, Strong, Hot-headed, immortal Flamewing) Pride, (Self-Centered, Overly-confident, immortal Sandwing) Shark (Fanon) (Snappy, Strong Seawing) Contributors to these groups Life Natureza Crystalheart Dustfreeze Death Hurricanescythe Greed (Waited on page being made, but is confirmed as a MADE charecter) Peace Paix War Warstarter Starbreaker (Waited on page being made, but is confirmed as a MADE charecter)Category:Work In Progress Category:Groups Category:Content (BurgundyTheSkywing)